


Mishaps With Mistletoe

by SweetAshori



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, Out of Character, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAshori/pseuds/SweetAshori
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring a few of my favorite Black Bulls and some not-so-fantastic moments involving mistletoe.
Relationships: Asta & Noelle Silva, Asta/Noelle Silva, Finral Roulacase & Noelle Silva, Finral Roulacase/Noelle Silva, Secre Swallowtail | Nero & Noelle Silva, Secre Swallowtail | Nero/Noelle Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Mishap One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Black Clover. I just love it a lot.
> 
> Authoress' Note: I really wanted to write up something for Christmas, and a few ideas came to my head. So I decided to write out a small collection of ficlets featuring some of my favorite and/or growing-on-me pairings. As a note, however, I don't plan on calling it Christmas, and instead using a different name since I don't think the world has any sort of established holiday norms. It's still the same sort of theme, though. Please enjoy!

Nero only meant to help.

That was what came to her mind when she flew back into the Black Bulls headquarters, three days before the Festival of Yule, with a sprig of mistletoe within her beak. Honestly, she really had no idea why she felt this need to intervene. After all, her only real task was to look after the five-leaf grimoire and making sure it never fell into the hands of that cursed devil. But after many months of watching the hopeless water mage act like a total fool around the equally hopeless anti-magic swordsman – in addition to several times said water mage confided in her in which Nero couldn't help but feel sorry for her – she felt some strange urge to help them out. At least this once.

And by help, she would flutter over the pair when they were together, and try to provoke them to follow the established tradition of sharing a kiss under the mistletoe. A simple kiss on the cheek would do, allowing for one brief moment for Noelle to share her clearly obvious feelings for Asta while also allowing her to save face that she was only doing it as tradition dictates. Or, on the reverse, she would allow him to kiss her cheek because of the tradition. Either way worked, the girl-turned-bird reasoned.

It was a sound plan. Or so she thought.

What she didn't entirely plan on was how rambunctious the Black Bulls were going to be three nights before the main holiday, figuring the worst of it would be on the actual day. She didn't figure that there would be such insistence on starting up the party early – you know, “in case people had other plans for the Festival” - nor did she count on the pink-haired lush of the crew to get mostly everyone thoroughly drunk in about two hours. But it happened, and Nero could only internally sigh at the insanity that rang out through the main hall, knowing that it was going to go into the late night, already resigning herself to a night of little sleep because of it.

As such, she didn't plan on how much the outcome she was aiming for was going to change. Oh, at the start, things went as she plotted out, taking advantage of a moment when the two were separated from the larger group – trying to avoid being brought into the more drunken shenanigans, of course – to flutter down with the sprig in her beak, hovering over and between the pair.

At first, they were confused, wondering what Nero was doing and what she was carrying, before both realizing what the plant was. The two reacted in the way the cursed woman thought they would: Noelle became a blubbering mess, while Asta acted nonchalant as usual, even in the face of his partner's yelling about the meaning and tradition of the mistletoe. The blubbering only continued when Asta made a comment on how it was “just a silly tradition” and a “peck on the cheek” didn't have to mean anything like what she was freaking out about.

After the opening conversation, however, Noelle cleared her throat, lamenting how she couldn't believe she had to participate in this “dumb tradition” with “the likes of a stupid commoner” like Asta, but would allow him to kiss her cheek “just this once”, as she wasn't one to simply go against such a long-held tradition. And he – like the simple-minded boy he was – paid no mind to her blustering and dark red cheeks, taking the queue to lean in and give her that peck on the cheek that the royal mage was secretly excited for.

But that's where things had changed. Before Nero could entirely react, barely missing being hit by a feather, the fighting between an extra-hyper Luck and an inebriated Magma had made its way over towards them. And in their stupid act, a set of elbows rammed their way into Asta's back, pushing him harshly towards Noelle's direction, their bodies colliding against one another as he tried to brace himself and she tried to keep him at bay.

Instead of a kiss on the cheek, their lips collided in a very rough way, Noelle's back hitting a pillar with a harsh hit and Asta's hands on either side of her frame, awkwardly pressed palms against the brick with her hands at his chest, their eyes shutting at the impact before opening extra wide to stare at the other in shock. All of the rowdiness of the crew turned into numbing silence in a matter of moments, all baring witness to the impromptu kiss with equal surprise. It was then that Nero realized that her well laid plans had all gone to waste, and with a heavy sigh she flew away up into the rafters. She knew what was about to happen in the next three seconds, and the last thing she wanted was to be caught in the impact.

The moment her clawed feet hit the wood, there came the flustered apologies, the screaming, a cry of “Dumbasta!” followed by the sound of drowning and water being shot all the way across the hall, a wall giving way to the force of the water, followed by nonsensical heavy breathing and sentence structure.

She turned her head, dropping the sprig onto the wood beside her, and the anti-bird shook her head, sighing again as she shut her eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the quiet before the chaos started up again. Well... at least she tried to help. But perhaps it was still just a little too soon.


	2. Mishap Two

The Festival of Yule was one of Finral Roulacase's favorite days of the year. Not just because of the beautiful colors of the holiday, or the gifts, or the fact that he had a day off and get to enjoy the camaraderie between all of his fellow Black Bulls unhindered by any sort of mission or busy work. Those are all great things, of course, and he loved all of that as well!

However, what he really enjoyed about the holiday was the tradition of the mistletoe. It was the one time of the year where he could enjoy the company – and the smooches – of pretty ladies, even for only a few brief seconds. Not that he actually had much experience with succeeding in enjoying said tradition, but still... he liked it all the same.

Yes, every year, he would attempt in the few days before the festivities would come along to try and convince several ladies to kiss him under the magical sprig of greenery, although his efforts were namely met with rejection, both physically and verbally. And so, by the end of the holiday night, usually he would have his cheeks being nursed with ice with a sympathy peck on the least swollen cheek by the typically inebriated Vanessa. He had never let all of the rejection or pain get him down, trying again year after year, figuring one year he'd actually succeed in at least getting a not-so-sloppy drunken kiss on the cheek. It was almost like a personal goal, he mused at times, thinking that it'd be an amazing gift to himself if he finally succeeded to convince someone to kiss him under the mistletoe.

This year wasn't anything different, that was for sure, as Finral returned from his shopping trip to Kikka, his last batch of gifts in one hand and a box containing a fresh stem of mistletoe in the other. After using a portal to transport the gifts to his room – making sure that no one had seen him to prevent any extra snooping about – he opened up the box, taking it in deft fingers and posing with it above his head, smiling like the goofball he was at the thought of his personal goal.

Putting the box away in one of his trouser pockets, he pondered about his next move. Going back to Kikka was obvious, but wondering where he should start. After all, all of the restaurants and bars would be crawling with lovely ladies sharing good cheer, as well as those wandering around to see the beautiful decorations of the holiday strewn about the city. Of course, he could just set up a random portal in town and just see where his feet would take him... yes, that was probably the best plan.

“Going out for some holiday debauchery?”

Ah, he knew that voice very well, but he greeted it all the same: with a sweat drop and a wide grin. “Ah, Noelle! That's such a mean thing to say, you know!”

“Hmph... I don't see how saying a fact is mean,” the Silva replied, one hand on her hip while the other brushed back one long pigtail from her shoulder, “After all, what else would you be doing with mistletoe?”

Finral was clearly caught, but honestly, it wasn't as though it was some sort of secret – even to the newest members of the Black Bulls – that he held great interest in desiring feminine company. And so, he didn't bother to correct the observant royal, rubbing the back of his head as he sheepishly laughed.

“I suppose so... but I promise, I have no such intentions like you are implying! I merely wish to participate in a well-loved holiday tradition!”

“I didn't know being slapped with rejection was a holiday tradition for you. I thought that was a weekly occurrence.”

“You know, you really are too cruel to your superior,” he chagrined with fake tears, although all Noelle did was let out a loud “hmph!” in response.

“Aww, Noelle, it's just harmless fun, I swear. The Festival of Yule is full of little intricacies and long-held traditions that are meant to give us all a reprieve from the daily troubles we have the rest of the year,” he explained with vigor, quickly sobering up from his joking cry, “If you like, I could give you this sprig so you could try and snuggle up with a boy of your fancy. Like maybe Asta?”

Noelle blushed very profusely, stiff arms and fists at her side as she screamed, “A-as if I'd ever let that insect near me like that!”

Finral laughed, smirking as he felt satisfied in his attempt to fling some of her sass back at her. Just as his pursuits for female company wasn't as much of a secret as one would think, her over-the-top feelings for the resident anti-magic swordsman wasn't much of a secret either, and so it was the perfect thing to hit her back with. She huffed again, crossing her arms over her chest, making more comments to try and discard any sort of notion that she would “ever have feelings” for Asta, the bright red glow on her cheeks betraying her words, and the spatial mage just shrugged his shoulders to her flustering, although it seemed to only make her pouty cheeks puff out more in anger.

“Well, if you don't want to take up my offer, I suppose I'll be off then.”

Noelle eyed him, violet eyes scanning as he made one last check over himself, tucking the mistletoe behind one ear. He grinned at her, making one more jab at her, “The offer still stands to borrow this, when I get back. In case you decided to change your mind.”

She made another pouting “hmph!” at his commentary, stomping one foot on the stone floor in anger at this teasing of his. “As if I would!” she yelled at him again, and he just laughed at her childish act.

Ah... this was proving to be more fun than he would've thought, but alas, he had to stick a pin in it for now. After all, there was only so few hours left in the day; he couldn't waste too much more time playing this tit-for-tat game with the junior mage. And so, with one more tap towards the mistletoe to make sure it would stay in place, he outstretched an arm towards the wall next to him, preparing to make a portal.

However, before he could make said portal and make his way back towards the bustling Kikka, the sound of heavy footsteps approached, with one dainty hand grabbing at his outstretched arm, pulling it down with strong pressure, followed by force that made him turn around to face his assailant. The other hand went up to the side of his head, yanking the mistletoe from its place behind his ear, and Finral's eyes went extra wide as a pair of lips slammed upon his own.

One... two... three... that was as long as the kiss took, not even giving him a chance to react in any sort of way other than sheer shock, Finral's entire body turning red hot, although perhaps not as bright as what Noelle's was once she had pulled back and allowed him a full glance. The sprig he had bought was crushed very violently in her fingers, turning to a mush of greenery that couldn't be saved, and she hummed with an annoyed – but yet oddly satisfied – noise as she stepped back onto her heels.

“N-n-n-n-n-noelle! Wha-wha-what was that for!?” he stammered out, entirely unable to form any more of a complete sentence.

“You were under the mistletoe, you idiot. I did what you're supposed to do. Don't read anything more into it.”

“Wha-- B-but-- Th-th-that--”

Noelle rolled her eyes at Finral's lame attempt to try and speak, but it's not like she had much else she could say either. It was a rather bold move on her part, and she wasn't even sure why she did it herself, trying to rationalize it out in her mind and coming up with no answers. Instead, she just flung back her pigtail again as she usually did, turning around with stomping footsteps back down the hall in which she had initially came, still holding onto the crushed plant in tight fingers. Finral could only watch her retreat, covering his lips with one hand as steam practically came from his ears as he tried to process every aspect of what just happened, unable to come up with any sort of answer as to the whys and whats.

… But he would eventually realize that, at long last, his personal goal every holiday had finally been met. Even if how it happened didn't make any sort of sense. That was worth all of the blushing, headaches, and weird glances from Noelle for the rest of the day.


	3. Mishap Three

There were three things Noelle Silva realized upon waking up on the morning of the Festival of Yule, sitting up in her bed with an audible groan.

One, the sunlight was coming in way too bright, prompting her to remember to ask about getting thicker curtains for her room. Two, that she had a splitting headache, stemming very much from the heavy celebration the night before, filled with a lot of food, a lot of yelling, and definitely a lot of alcohol that she was sure she had more than she should've. And three, that she wasn't alone in her bed.

Oh, there was nothing indecent about her or her bedmate, to be sure! Both were fully dressed, albeit just disheveled here and there with mussy hair and wrinkled clothes. But it wasn't an occurrence that the young royal was used to, and she nearly screamed at the person in her bed before she realized who it was and she rushed to cover her mouth to keep any more loud noises from escaping her lips. Extra benefit to her aching head, to be sure.

Sleeping next to her, curled up slightly with arms wrapped around Noelle's extra-fluffy pillow and turned towards the mage was Secre Swallowtail, affectionately called by everyone in the Black Bulls by her gifted name, Nero. Usually, when she slept, it would be in her bird form, but for some reason she was in her human state, seemingly dead to the world. Much to Noelle's internal relief.

With a gulp and a sigh, Noelle tried to steady her rushed heartbeat, relieved that the person in her bed was just Nero and not someone else. Although why was Nero in her bed anyway, when she never had before...? The royal teen sighed, rubbing her pained head as she tried to remember what happened last night that could've lead to this situation. She remembered feeling just a bit tipsy last night, much thanks to Vanessa's insistence in having “at least one glass of cider” with her. Pretty sure that one glass turned into two or three, and by the time they had reached midnight, Noelle's inhibitions were getting more and more shot. As well as her becoming more and more sleepy, despite all of the good cheer being thrown about.

Oh yeah... she remembered falling asleep at one point, only to be briefly woken up to be instructed to go to her room. Where it'd be safer for her to sleep, recalling something about Luck and Magna getting into a fight for the third time. She wasn't sure who it was that woke her up, remembering only that it was one of the ladies based on the sound of the voice. She then was helped to her room by that person, as the water mage was clearly not fully coherent from both the bit of drink she had and her slumbering state, but from there everything else was a blank.

That blank was becoming more clearly painted in, realizing that Nero was her angel of mercy that got her safely to her bed. Although why the cursed girl had decided to also take residence in her bed and not be shifted back into her bird form was still unanswered. Still, despite wanting answers, Noelle didn't make an effort to force her to wake up.

Violet eyes watched her for a few moments as she slept, not at all bothered by Noelle's stirring or the bright morning light reflecting off of the white snow outside. Once again feeling grateful that Nero was as sound of a sleeper as she was, as there was a definite pink tinge to the royal's cheeks.

_'How cute.'_

Noelle has always thought Nero was cute, but her human form cemented that even more. Many times she had mentally remarked about the girl's adorable looks and personality – sometimes even fretting about it when it came to the relationship between her and the object of Noelle's affections, Asta – but now she had Nero sleeping in her human form to just add to that. Combining that with the fact that she was still decked out in the red, white, and gold holiday dress that Vanessa had created with her thread magic, and it was no surprise that Noelle was blushing over the extra levels of cute sharing her bed.

Nero stirred, making a low grumble as she began to wake up, and Noelle had to quickly avert her head, trying to not let it be known that she was being some sort of creep watching the girl as she slept, ruby red eyes squinting at first in reaction to the bright sunlight.

“G-g-good morning, Nero! Happy Yule!” the water mage stammered at first, trying to act like everything about this situation was normal.

“Good morning, Noelle. Happy Yule,” Nero replied groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She blinked, realizing what she was doing, followed by realizing where she was. “Oh,” the girl muttered, “I'm in your bed.”

“Y-yeah, you are.”

The two were awkwardly quiet for a few moments, before Noelle licked her dry lips, “So um... what happened last night? After you woke me up and helped me get to my room, I mean? You usually don't sleep in my room, or in your human form, so...”

“... I was tired, and I didn't wish to return downstairs. Nor did I want to go to Asta's room. He's loud enough when he's sober, let alone when he is potentially buzzed.”

Noelle blinked, taking notice of how pink Nero's cheeks were becoming as she answered, making her doubt some of the validity of the words. But, despite her curiosity over the answer, she didn't press further for the answer, pursing her lips into a straight line. Nero never looked like this before, at least not that Noelle could recall, so whatever the real answer was, she probably wouldn't like it. And for today, given her current state of ache and not knowing what else may come, that would just have to do.

“Okay, I guess. Well, we probably should head downstairs. Although pretty sure everyone is pretty hung over from last night,” she replied, accepting the answer at its face value, pushing the blanket back from her legs and swinging them over the edge of her bed, socked feet hitting the cold stone.

Looking down at the floor, her vibrant eyes caught sight on something on the floor, and her head tilted to one side as she leaned over to grab it up. “Hmm? What is... is this mistletoe?” she hummed, examining the sprig up close.

Nero's skin bristled, and that heat in her cheeks burned even more as Noelle brought the plant more into her line of sight. Thin brows furrowed as the royal tried to remember if one of them had this on their person last night, before remembering that, yes, Nero did. It was something that Charmy had clipped into her hair, after she had thought it was some of food before Finral had to remind the glutton of what it was. It must had fallen out when Nero had put her to bed, she mused.

“Oh yeah... I forgot all about that. And Finral attempted to kiss you, but you shot him down with a look, and no one else bothered you about it,” she recalled with a laugh, remembering that little event, placing the sprig onto her nightstand.

“Yes, that is correct,” came the brisk reply, and Noelle blinked again, confused by the attitude Nero was displaying.

As much as Noelle wanted to just let things lie, this was making her change her tune. What did she do last night to make Nero act like this? Teeth bit down on her bottom lip, “Did I do something really stupid last night?”

“It wasn't stupid.”

“Okay... so... what did I do?”

The two girls were once again thrown into awkward silence, Nero's fingers grabbing tightly to the blanket while a set of Noelle's dug into the mattress. “Nero?” the Silva asked in a half-whisper, her word coming out shaky and almost frightened.

“... You pulled me into bed with you, and then you kissed me.”

Blink. Blink. “Eh!?”

Noelle fell out of her bed, hitting the floor with a shock while Nero leaned over, watching as the princess' eyes rolled about in comical circles from the trauma. But as quickly as she had fallen to the floor, she rose to her feet just as fast.

“I-I-I kissed you!? Oh my god, Nero, I'm so sorry! I must had been more tipsy than I thought, or maybe I thought I was still sleeping, or something... I really don't remember. B-b-but I swear, I wouldn't have done that normally, you know!” she rambled on, running about the room like a mad woman, hands at her head as if she was trying to hold back all of her panic from spilling out of her ears, “Oh my god... I'm so so so so sorry, Nero! I'm the worst! I--”

The black bird's lips fell open to say something, but the words died on her tongue. After a moment of collection, she tried again, “You're not the worst.”

“B-but I am! I can't believe you didn't fly away... I mean, you could've easily escaped me, even if I held you down, but you didn't and I don't know--”

“I didn't want to.”

“You... you didn't want to?”

Their eyes met for a second before Nero looked away, staring down at her clenched hands. “You... were warm,” she said softly, “So I wanted to stay.”

“O-oh... but... I'm still sorry, though!” Noelle stammered out, almost feeling glad to hear that she didn't keep her friend there against her will or anything like that, but she was still flustered by the events that were starting to flood back to her, “I shouldn't have pulled you into bed, and definitely shouldn't have kissed you like that! I mean... you were wearing mistletoe, and I know that's the tradition, but that's not an excuse! I can't believe that I would even--”

She didn't even have a chance to finish her ranting before Nero leaned over, grabbing one of Noelle's flailing arms and pulling her back down towards the bed, the water mage's hands reaching out to brace herself against the mattress, eyes going wider than ever as the sealing mage performed a spell without the use of her mana, two sets of pale pink lips meeting almost too delicately for the forcefulness of the act.

The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds, parting with barely a pop, and the room went quiet for the third time since their awakening. Noelle's throat went dry, unable to form any sort of thoughts or reaction, staring blankly with an agape mouth as she tried to decipher anything in Nero's expression that would give her an understanding of what just happened.

“... We're even.”

Noelle couldn't say anything in response before Nero released the grip around her wrist, turning away to remove herself from the bed, walking towards the door and opening it up before she turned back into her bird form, leaving Noelle all alone in her room. She was a bright red, steaming coming from her ears as she touched her lips, feeling the lingering heat from the impromptu kiss, before collapsing onto the bed in a heap of nerves, confusion, and intensifying head pain.

Once Nero was as far away from Noelle as she could be, she returned to her human form, leaning against a nearby wall with a sigh and a blush, her fingers also going to her lips and gently brushing the appendages, ruby eyes closing as she tried to relax, wanting her heart to stop racing as fast as it was.

She sighed again, looking up at the ceiling as she played through the memory of last night. Recalling how she had dragged Noelle up to her room after failing to get Finral's attention to create a shortcut portal... at how she had roughly dropped Noelle onto the bed... at how she had reached out and grabbed Nero's arm and pulled her down with her, holding onto her with a fierce grip while speaking a string of nonsensical words, remembering seeing the mistletoe that was clipped to her hair falling out and out of her sight... how the only words that the cursed mage could make out were “Asta's so lucky” and unable to figure out what exactly that actually meant...

Remembering Noelle smiling at her, as drunk and sleepy as she was, calling out her name in a half-inquisitive sort of way... remember how she blinked, responding with an annoyed “yes?” before she was surprised with a soft, sweet, and sticky kiss upon her lips... how she had no time or ability to react to the motion before Noelle pulled back, smiling again with a “Happy Yule!” before she fell asleep, snuggling her face into Nero's shoulder while wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

Nero's form heated up again, her head shaking vigorously to rid herself of the visions, although she knew that this wasn't a subject that was going to go away. She knew that it was something that the two would have to talk about again. But after the holiday, they both agreed to themselves in unison, while Noelle removed herself from her bed and Nero returned to her bird form, both making their way towards the main hall where nearly all of the Black Bulls were still largely passed out.

… Maybe then, Nero could say the words she wanted to say before but couldn't, the worry and fear about what would be said or done if the words were uttered as they were: _'I didn't mind.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And that's it! I might continue this theme before Christmas, but I'm not sure yet. Depends on if I come up with another idea/have time to write it up before Christmas. I hope you enjoyed my little tales! Have a safe and happy holiday, wherever you are!


End file.
